Caused by Pain
by NaruGuru
Summary: A Song fic. ItaSasu. Itachi is poison to Sasuke, no matter what. Sorry for crap summary. Rated teen for boyxboy. One Shot


Caused by Poison

By Mia Rodd

A/N: I watched a really awesome ItaSasu AMV a while ago with an awesome song called 'Poison' by Groove Coverage. So I decided to write a song fic with that song for ItaSasu. The song is represnting Sasuke's point of view on Itachi. Now, this will be my first ItaSasu and song fic so don't be mean. Its rated T. I'm dedicating this to my friend Kailtyn! . This is the re-write.

**Your cruel device**

**Your blood like ice**

**One look could kill**

My pain your thrill

"You're cruel! You're evil!" A male voice rung through a cave. "You killed all of them you monster!"  
"I see you have not forgiven me, ototou." Replied a deeper voice. In the shadows, there was an outline a tall figure. The figure moved more into the light, showing his black cloak with red clouds on it. From the little of his face that could be seen, you could see red eyes, piercing through the darkness.

"Forgive you! Don't make me laugh! I've despised you, just like you said! I'm going to kill you since time, Itachi!" The first voice shouted. Stepping into the little light there was, a teenager, roughly 5'5", stood there. His hair was black with a little blue in it. He wore a beige shirt, open in the front. Along with dark blue pants. "Come out here, Itachi! Face me!"  
"As you wish."

"Itachi!" Sasuke shouted. He ran towards to figure in the dark, only to be stopped from behind. An arm had wrapped itself around his waist. He stumbled slightly into his brother's body, then tried to move away. The older male moved his lips to Sasuke's ear. A smirk lingering on it, only faitnly seen.  
"Ototou… Do you truly despise me?" The older Uchiha said, whispering into his brother's ear.  
"Y-yes!"

"Well… then kill me." Itachi whispered. He turned the younger Uchiha aroung and looked into his face. "Now… should I use my Mangekyou Sharigan?" "Shall I use it on you a third time?" He stared intently into the boy's eyes. The boy stared back. He felt like one move from either himself or Itachi would kill him.

I wanna love you, but I better not touch I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop I wanna kiss you, but I want it too much I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison You're poison running through my veins You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains 

"It-ITACHI!" Sasuke shouted, pulling a kunai out, ignoring the warning going through his body. As he brought his arm up, the stopped suddenly. He looked at his arm. Itachi's hand was there, holding it. Sasuke winced as Itachi bang to squeeze it.  
"Foolish ototou. A simple kunai?" Itachi flicked wrist he held back, let the kunai fall. He stared at it, as the body he was holding thrashed to get free. Slowly, the Akatsuki member looked back at his brother. Itachi brought his face in front of the younger Uchiha's. He looked the face over. Sasuke could tell that fear was on his face, even if it were just a bit. Itachi had never acted like this, and all the boy could think was how much he wanted something, something unattainable.

**Your mouth so hot**

**Your web I'm caught**

**Your skin so wet**

Black lace on sweat

Itachi leaned forwards. His face was an inch from Sasuke's. His red eyes stared into the boy's black ones. "I can barely see you now…. all is just a blur." He whispered moving closer.

"Itachi!" Sasuke shouted, trying to move away. Itachi smirked, moving his face to the side of the other's head.  
"Sasuke… do you see me? Can you feel me?"   
The hand holding the younger man's arm left and placed itself on the boy's face. Itachi moved his own face away from the Uchiha's head, to look. "Can you hear me?"

Sasuke pushed the older man away of him. He jumped away, panting slightly, trying to catch the breath he lost.

**I hear you calling and it's needles and pins**

**I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name**

**Don't wanna touch you, but you're under my skin**

**I wanna kiss you but your lips are venomous poison**

**You're poison running through my veins**

**You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains**

"Sasuke……"  
Sasuke's body froze. Hearing his brother call him in this tone of voice scared him, but excited him as well. He watched the other Uchiha from the distance between them. He drew out his sword, then started to advance slowly.

"Itachi…!" He shouted, charging at his brother. He slashed him, drawing blood for the man's arm.  
"Sasuke!" Itachi gasped, stagering slightly. The Akatsuki member looked at his brother, in his eyes. Sasuke stopped. He felt chained to where he was, but he didn't try to escape, he didn't feel the need to, for some reason. Then Itachi ran towards him, grabbing the boy. He threw him on the ground, pinning him. Sasuke struggled slightly, but couldn't break free.

**Running deep inside my veins**

**Poison burning deep inside my veins**

**One look could kill**

My pain your thrill

Itachi stared at the boy again. Leaning down, he pressed his lips ligthly on the boys. A gasp came from Sasuke as this happened. Then Itachi started to press hard. All the boy underneath him could was simply let it happen. The older male's grip on him was too stronger to fight. Sasuke layed there, feeling a senation going through him, not knowing wether to like it or not. It felt like it was a poison conssuming him. Then, the lips on his own left. The pressure on his body was gone. Itachi then stood up and walked away.

"Foolish Ototou. You still don't hate me enough." And left the cave.

I wanna love you, but I better not touch 

**I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop**

**I wanna kiss you, but I want it too much**

**I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison**

**You're poison running through my veins**

You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains

Sasuke lay there for what seemed like hours. He could control the feeling going through his body. Stuggling, he got to his knees, then feet. Standing, his breath came out short. Until now, he never knew he had such a longing for his brother. But, he knew that it would never be filled. "Damn it… Itachi, I swear, I'll kill you." Then he left the cave as well.

A/N: Okay. This is re-written. I've tried to make it longer and more detailed and such. I hope you like this version more than the first, for those who have read the first one.


End file.
